Some known anchorage devices may be used to secure an implantable medical device within a body of a patient. The anchorage device and implantable medical device can be inserted into a desired location within the body of the patient. The anchorage device can be used to help anchor or support the implantable medical device with surrounding tissue. Some known anchorage devices are used to provide temporary support to tissue during a healing process. For example, some known anchorage devices can secure one portion of tissue to another portion of tissue.
Pocket hematoma is a frequent complication following device implantation. For example, it is estimated that hematomas account for about 15 to 20% early intervention after pacemaker or Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (ICD) implantations. The development of a clinically significant pocket hematoma increases the risk of an infection by a factor or 7.7×. While increased use of anticoagulant therapy has been assigned as a possible cause, its use cannot be totally discounted due to the danger of thromboembolic events, including cerebral stroke. Hematomas may increase pain, require re-intervention for draining, and delay healing. There is an unmet clinical need to address postoperative bleeding in the pectoral pocket related to Cardiac Implantable Electronic Device (CIED) procedures in order to reduce the incidence of hematoma. Some anchorage devices include a hemostatic agent incorporated into the anchorage device to stop or reduce the flow of blood at a surgical site and/or speed up the blood clotting process while anchoring the implantable medical device to tissue. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/582,935 filed on May 1, 2017, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/583,025, filed on May 1, 2017, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/583,086, filed on May 1, 2017, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/583,124, filed on May 1, 2017, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/583,153, filed on May 1, 2017, which are each owned by Applicant and expressly incorporated by reference herein, in their entireties. However, the type of hemostatic agent and the amount of hemostatic agent that is directed to a target area can vary due to factors, such as, for example, the type of implantable medical device, the location of the target area, the size of the patient, etc. As such, a medical practitioner is required to have a large inventory of anchorage device wherein the anchorage devices include different hemostatic agents and/or different amounts of hemostatic agents to accommodate different types of implantable medical devices, different target areas, different size patients, etc. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.